Unlucky thirteen
by yesthenLucky9
Summary: At the age of thirteen , Hiccups life turn's from amazing to bad to terrible causing him to lash out . By the age of sixteen , he's sentenced to two year's in Berk's young offenders prison. Gone is the sweet , nerdy hero , in his place a hard , cold and lost young man. But maybe a certain blonde can change that ...or a certain gummy smile...MORDERN AU with dragon's , HICCSTRID.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello people , to anyone reading this just know i haven't written anything in ages. I do it purely for fun when i do and know my writing isnt amazing . I will accept critism , but please don't outwrite flame . Also my grammar isnt brilliant so im sorry if there is any glaring mistakes.** **Anyhow , I have recently gotten into how to train your dragon and thought to hell with it ill try my own . This is a mordern one , but does have dragon's but you will have to read for that and it could be a while haha . I also have an idea for another one that's set in viking times so if this goes well i will have to give it a go .**

 **Hiccup will be oc for reasons and not his normal self , but then maybe he needs a certain someone to reenter his life to get him back to his old way's hmm?:)**

 **Anyhow , here is this prologue please do review if you have the time , thank's.**

 **Unlucky thirteen.**

 _Prologue_

"Entering Prisoner number 702."

A loud buzz is heard as an iron door begins to open electronically, banging sounds , hollering and shouting are heard in tandem with the noise.

Two pairs of footsteps, one heavy, one light walk through the now opened entrance. The first pair belonging to the prison guard, his heavy steel toe capped boots making an extra, more intimidating sound to his already six foot three heavy set frame. The second pair though belonged to someone quite different, dressed in an orange prison jump suit, and black plimsoles. Standing at about five ten, with shaggy auburn coloured hair and bright forest green eyes and built with little muscle, it was none other than sixteen-year-old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

Trailing behind the guard, Hiccup kept his head down, holding in his hand a spare pair of clothes he tried to block out the intimidating cat calls and shouts from the other inmates. While admittedly it rattled him slightly, the sixteen-year-old teen wasn't as bothered as he should be. In fact, after everything that had happened to him in the past three years, he felt almost numb to it, once a nerdy, sweet boy with big dreams and big ideas was now hardened, angry and cared little for his own health. It was because of that, that he was currently stepping into Berk's very own young offender's prison …. And it would be his home for at least two year's. Why, well it wasn't something the boy wanted to think about right now, the thought leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Looking up slightly, he finally took everything in, cell upon cell lined up either side, the doors a pale blue with a small tiny window in front. The wall's a dull white, much like the lifeless looking staircase in the middle of the never-ending hallway of lockups.

Sighing to himself, he gazed back down, his mind drifting off, wondering what certain people would think of him if they could see him right now. All the while ignoring the guard in front of him as he rattled off the day to day itinerary.

His mind drifted first to his father, the man knew where he was, Stoick the Vast, mayor elect of Berk or that's what he hoped to become at least. He didn't see eye to eye with his father, hadn't for years now, and when he had got into trouble, to save his campaign he had greased the wheels, made it seem like his boy had only been shipped off to private school. Making it so the crime Hiccup had been charged with never made the daily Berk paper, never embarrassed a man who wanted to take the reins of the town. But that didn't mean he did anything to help Hiccup escape the charge … but Hiccup hadn't exactly pleaded his innocence but as the old saying goes, no one reacts well to a snitch. He wondered if his father would even visit him? The boy chuckled inwardly at that, after all, it wasn't like he gave a shit.

When his mind moved onto the thought of his other parent, his mother, his beautiful mother Hiccup's heart froze. Banishing her face from his mind, she wasn't someone he thought about, because every time he did his heart tugged painfully.

Moving on swiftly, he thought of one of his best friends since the second grade, Frank 'Fishlegs' ingerman. A large, overweight boy he had bonded with when he was younger, both self-proclaimed nerds they had instantly got along. But when Hiccup's _horrendous_ year's had started, the teen had pushed Fishlegs, along with his other friends away . Knowing his father, he would have fed any friend or relative the same story …. He had left for private school.

Fishlegs was one of a group of six friends, that had self-proclaimed themselves the dragon riders of Berk. A name that had stuck since the second grade, although the older they got the less they mentioned that fact in public. Dragon's after all were now extinct, humans themselves having hunted them for sport, while they were incredibly dangerous, they were also reclusive and kept to themselves. It had made it easy, or so the story goes for humans to capture and kill them, and while there was an apparent sighting every now and then, it was akin to someone witnessing big foot… a mere hoax. But his friends and himself found them fascinating, and when they were younger they spent hours playing make believe and dragon fighting. It was a much happier time for Hiccup…

Along with Fishleg's , there was Heather Locke , a black haired green eyed sweet girl who loved to keep peace but angered quickly if needs be . Especially when she dealt with the twin's, two of the other people in their little group.

Ruffnut Thorsten and Tuffnut Thorsten where quite possibly spawns of Loki, they were obsessed with explosions, obsessed with pranks and laughed at danger, and yet they were irreplaceable in their little team.

But it was the last member of the group that thinking of hit Hiccup the most, it was the beautiful blonde Astrid Hofferson. With big blue eyes and braided hair, she was fierce, strong, athletic and could seemingly never lose a fight. But she was also kind, sweet and for some reason, had wanted to spend nearly every waking moment with him. In the second grade at the age of eight, she had almost forced them to become friends, by nine, she had much to Hiccup's surprise proclaimed them to be girlfriend and boyfriend. For some reason, it had stuck, all the way up until they thirteen where it had developed from a friend ship into something much closer.

But the myth about thirteen being an unlucky number, became a hard truth for Hiccup, as everything went downhill, when his girlfriend of four year's and best friend had to leave Berk for good and move abroad. This after all was the turning point for the boy….

"Haddock… you listening boy…"

Hiccup was brought suddenly out of his thoughts by the voice of his guard saying his name, looking at his surrounding he realised he had been so lost in thought they had _already_ climbed the staircase and where currently waiting outside a cell door. Looking at the heavy-set man, he noticed an almost smug grin on his face.

"As I was saying, were a little overcrowded at the moment… and let's just say your new cellmate doesn't usually play well with new inmates."

The auburn-haired teen felt his heart pick up a little, and his mouth go slightly dry at the guard's words. But he kept his face stoic, kept it hard knowing showing any nerves in here wouldn't bowed well. He watched in dreaded anticipation as the guard took his prison keys from his belt and began to unlock the large blue door that would be the entrance to his home for the next two year's. Fidgeting slightly, he gazed at the door as it opened before turning to the guard as he spoke once more.

"His name's Dagur…. although most inmates in here call him Dagur the deranged."

 _Deranged?_ Hiccup thought with worry, his body rooted to the spot. Only changing when he felt the large hand of the guard land on his shoulder pushing him into the cell.

Looking around the small room in alarm, his green eyes took in the bunk beds, toilet and plain white walls before his eyesight landed on the large, burly teen staring at him from the back of room. Before he could try and run, he heard the guard chuckle as the door behind him slammed shut, locking him in.

Looking towards the teen he was now trapped inside the room with, he took in his frightening appearance. This Dagur having spiky flame red hair that was shaved at the sides, a short untrimmed beard that matched his hair. His green eye's stared at Hiccup almost manically, a tribal tattoo framing one of them as his _deranged_ face contorted into a freakish grin.

He was taller than Hiccup, at least six foot and his arm's where bulky and strong … he was essentially the opposite of the nasally voiced teen, the only similarities where the fact they were both wearing orange jumpsuits. And while he knew, he had to be brave and not show weakness, he couldn't stop his old self from sneaking itself back into his head as Dagur began walking towards him menacingly.

 _Da da im dead….._

 ** _A/N just a few thing's , the young offender's institute houses 16-18 year olds before there shipped to adult prison in this fic. My plan is to tell some of his time in prison , but also show flashback's so you see the other gang . See you at the next chapter:)_**


	2. Deranged is such a strong word

**A/N hello everyone , i wanted this out earlier but a few things come up . Im also not sure if i got Dagur's character down well enough but oh well as long as some people enjoy it. Sorry if my writing feels a little clunky , dont have much confidence in it but i find it fun.**

 **I looked up some prison slang etc not much happens here but i hope you like it. Massive thanks to the reviews and the people who have faved and followed.**

 **mistakes are my own , no beta .**

 **disclaimer: i own nothing dream works do**

 **Unlucky thirteen**

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Deranged is such a strong word**_

 _Don't show fear, don't show fear, don't show fear, don't show fear_ … these words repeated over and over in Hiccup's head as his new cellmate, Dagur, or as it was so nicely put earlier, Dagur the Deranged was now face to face with him. His bulky form making Hiccup feel so much smaller then he already was.

 _I'll probably live to regret this_ the auburn-haired teen's inner voice whispered as he forced himself to grit his teeth, and meet his eye's with Dagur's, trying to show he wasn't nervous. He could feel Dagur's heavy breathing … or was it him growling lowly on his face but he didn't stop the eye contact. It felt like hours before anything in this little standoff changed, the room around them now feeling claustrophobic, the silence almost suffocating for the newly jailed Hiccup. But when Dagur finally spoke … well it didn't exactly help the feeling.

"SOOOO…." Dagur started his voice loud, almost mocking. Before his voice turned low, his hand reaching for one of Hiccup's auburn locks, the teen pulling his head away at his movement. "You're my new fresh meat."

Stepping back, his eye's widened at what Dagur was almost implying, he had obviously heard about some prison stories, after all as soon as his lawyer had told him he was more than likely facing jail time he had jumped straight on the internet and asked the question, how to survive in prison. One of the first answers was, don't become anyone's prison bitch. But the way Dagur was looking at him, the way his manic eye's where taking him in, it seemed like Hiccup's time in prison was off to the worst possible start. That was until the nut job in front of him began laughing, it started off a small consistent chuckle before he placed his hands on his hips, a hearty, unhinged laugh then become present, the man's laugh resembling the joker from batman's a little too much for Hiccup's liking.

All to soon the laugh stopped, and in a flash, he was staring strangely at him once more, his lips turning up into a devilish grin.

"You should have seen your face..." Dagur said mockingly, shoving Hiccup's shoulder 'lightly', although it really didn't seem light to the new arrival. "don't worry your scrawny little self about anything like that…. So, fish, you got a name?"

From his research, hiccup new fish was slang for a new inmate, but he had hoped it wouldn't have been used. When he was younger, his bullies at school used the nickname fishbone relentlessly. It seemed being associated with the aquatic animal wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. Knowing he had to answer Dagur's question he sighed, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"It's Hiccup…."

As soon as his nasally voice had spoken, Dagur had once more began laughing. Gritting his teeth, he waited for the teen in front of him to stop, but it seemed his name had really hit a funny bone as the muscle bound Dagur continued for what seemed an age, the Berkian was sure he saw tears in his green eyes.

"You really haven't had it easy have you fish, skinny as a runt, locked up in prison and parents who named you after a bodily function." Dagur said between chuckles as he tried to calm himself down. It was hard when he caught sight of Hiccup's attempt at a glare being directed towards him, maybe this kid wouldn't be so bad. Deciding to cut him some slack…for now, he introduced himself.

"The name's Dagur …. or Mr Deranged, your choice, personally I prefer Mr Deranged as it's a bit more exotic but whatever floats your boat." The spiky red haired teen pronounced before turning on his feet swiftly. "Now for a little tour of our lovely home."

Hiccup watched as Dagur began pointing out everything animatedly, like the room somehow wasn't just a small plain white cage.

" _This here is our entertainment system…"_

To Hiccup it looked more like a long table built into the wall with a tiny TV that looked ancient on top of it.

" _And this here, oh how you'll love it, is our window, no hogging it alright after all you can spend many an hour staring out of it."_

Hiccup wasn't quite sure how you could find so much pleasure from a small window that had bars running down in front of it but he wasn't exactly going to question this guy, he was clearly not well.

" _And this …. This is our toilet, no peaking alright fish? I see you peaking and I'm going on your bed the next time, you got that…"_

The auburn-haired teen could only nod, gulping slightly as he looked at the small silver toilet in the corner of the room. He really didn't doubt Dagur's words, he suspected he was a man who followed through with his action's, even strange ones like doing their business on someone's bed.

" _And finally, this is our bedroom, where we can stay up late and swap stories, like a slumber party that never end's."_

Not sure what to say, or do, Hiccup merely stood holding his prison clothes in his hands as Dagur stood next to the bunk beds.

"Now choose a bed fish."

Keeping silent he eyed the expectant looking Dagur , shuffling back and forth on his feet, he then took a few steps forward before going to place his item's on the top bunk, only to be stopped by the meaty hand of _Mr Deranged_ grabbing his wrist.

"Not that one…"

"But you said…"

"That's my bed fish…"

With that Dagur let go of him before he quickly climbed up onto the top bunk, making an over the top noise of delight as he stretched out on the hard mattress.

 _Great going Haddock …. You get sent to prison and your cellmate is raving mad…_ Hiccup thought in annoyance at himself, trying his best to block out the intimating presence of his new roomie as he placed his items on the end of the bottom bunk before sliding himself on. The mattress was thin and uncomfortable, clearly the governors of Berk's young offenders institute felt relaxation or even sleep wasn't much of a priority for the inmates.

Placing his hand behind his head, he sat in silence for a few moments, well apart from Dagur shuffling about above him. He was curious about one thing though, he also hadn't been listening to the guard on the way in … so it meant the only way he would get an answer would be to open more conversation with the lunatic above him. _You're here for two years Haddock…. It's not like you can avoid him…._

"Dagur…" Hiccup said quieter and with less confidence then he would of liked, jumping slightly when the face of his new cellmate leaned over the bunk bed, his head upside down looking at him.

"Yessssss Hiccup?" The tribal tattooed teen asked with way too much enthusiasm. His eye's lighting up once again.

Turning his body slightly, Hiccup looked up at his fellow inmate.

"I didn't really pay attention on the way in…. but if it's the middle of the day, why is everyone locked in their cell's? do we not get much time out?"

Pulling his head back up, Dagur began to laugh as he sat back on his bed.

"Oh, no my dear fish, usually we can move around the cell block more freely through the day. But that privilege was taken from us when the gang's in here decided to have an all-out brawl in the cafeteria."

"Great…." Hiccup replied, the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he did. It seemed Dagur didn't exactly catch on. Although the word gangs began raising alarm's in Hiccup's brain.

"Oh, it was beautiful Hiccup …." Dagur said with enthusiasm. "Punches flying, plates, tables, hel I even saw someone drop kick another prisoner. It was glorious… just a shame the guards had to ruin it by stepping in."

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that, although a slight worry did hit him at the thought of something like that happening while he was around. His size alone would probably make him a target, it always had when he was younger and if there were more Dagur's size… well… it didn't feel nice to think about.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, Hiccup not sure on what to do, after all being in here felt like he was stepping on Dagur's turf so to speak. _You'll have to try and get to know him somehow, otherwise these two-year's will feel even longer_ he thought to himself.

"So …." Hiccup said, pausing slightly before he continued "What are you in for Dagur?"

It felt like the room's temperature dropped a good few degree's as his question was met with silence. It was only broken, when the muscle-bound teen above him finally spoke. It seemed his question was the wrong one, as gone was the over the top demeaner, instead the reply he got from Dagur was cold and to the point.

"Listen and listen good Fish ... That's not your business, and it won't ever be your business just like I don't give a shit about the reason's you're here. Everyone in here has a story, and while some will share, some wont, and I won't be you hear? Now you're new to this place so I'll let you off, but do NOT ask me again…"

"I…" Hiccup began to speak but kept his mouth closed as he let the two stay in an uncomfortable silence. He had obviously hit a nerve, not wanting to make anything worse he stayed quiet.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his auburn lock's before sitting up slightly. Reaching towards the spare cloths at the end of his bed, he pulled something from between the clothing. It was a personal item he had been allowed in, it wasn't much, just a simple photograph, but it held a significance to the boy.

Lying back down, he began staring at the picture, a small smile gracing his face. The photo was one taken three years ago. It was in his garden, after a family barbeque that his friends had come over for. Standing side by side smiles on their faces where Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut ,Fishlegs and in the middle , wrapped in each other's arm's looking at each other with soppy smiles where himself and his girlfriend , and best friend at the time Astrid Hofferson.

It was a few weeks after this happy picture everything went downhill, it was a few weeks after this little group of tight nit friends began to drift apart… It was a few weeks after Hiccup himself began to change.

Tracing his finger over the pic , his green eye's staring at the happy young couple in the middle, his mind went back to the first time he met her… the first time he met Astrid Hofferson, the girl who forced her way into his life.

 _Eight years ago,…._

Eight-year-old Hiccup Haddock hated school, despised it in fact. He was a lonely child who didn't make friends easily, not to mention got nervous incredibly quick and stumbled over his words whenever someone did try and talk to him.

He had been moved into a different class as he went into the second grade of Berk's grade school, after his first year he had been subject to constant bullying by surprisingly enough his own cousin Snotlout Jorgenson. But the problem was as he sat at the back table alone, everyone in this new second grade class he was in had friendship groups already.

Grumbling slightly in a depressive nature, the young Hiccup found himself wishing his dad had brought his lies about a tummy ache this morning. He could have stayed at home in bed and drew, while he wasn't an amazing artist, he was surprisingly good for his age at least, drawing being his favourite past time. Although when he heard his new teacher tell the class they would be doing arts and crafts, it did help his mood slightly, even more so when she told them to choose their favourite dragon and draw it.

His mood soured again though as he looked around the class, seeing everyone laugh and talk about what they would draw, all the while he sat in silence, it was made even worse when the teacher told them to partner up... who was going to partner up with someone his cousin so elegantly named useless? What he didn't realise was from across the class though was that he was currently being watched by a pair of curious blue eyes.

Placing his head down on the table, he closed his eyes trying not to get upset. When much to his surprise he heard the scraping of the seat next to him, followed by the sound of a pencil case being put down, the rattling of pencil's being a dead giveaway. Looking up from the table, Hiccup's nervous green eyes turned to look at the person invading his space, it was then he was met with the sight of a pretty blonde girl with braided hair who was looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"E-er...Hi" Hiccup stuttered out nervously, not sure what she was doing.

"I think we should draw a Nadder…" She replied, giving Hiccup a look that told him he shouldn't disagree. But for some reason as he stared at this girl he could only nod dumbly, knowing full well he wouldn't disagree with her even if he could .

When she smiled back at him, her braces on show, the young nervous boy felt like he could conquer the world. He watched her unzip her pencil case, grabbing the blue one, followed by an eraser.

"I-m Hiccup…" the boy stated, waiting for the inevitable laugh that came whenever he told someone his name. But instead she merely gave him a toothy smile.

"My names Astrid."

It was from that moment that young Hiccup decided maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad.

 _Present time…._

Hiccup smiled a small smile, his eyes beginning to water, wishing he could go back in time to the better days. But just like that, the smile vanished as he placed the picture under his pillow before rolling onto his side, staring at the white lifeless wall of his new home. He had learned over the last three years to bury his emotion's, and that's just what he did as he closed his eyes and shut out his surroundings.

 **A/N thoughts ? next chapter, Hiccup gets a Dagur assisted tour of the young offenders prison with painful results. Plus another flashback...**


	3. An introduction to remember

_**A/n Sorry for the slight wait , i stopped writing when fanfic went down and wasnt sending out email updates etc , but then i had a few things in real life etc But here is the next chapter finally:) Quickly want to send a massive thanks to all who have reviewed and faved/followed.**_

 _ **a few things about this story witch i will explain, there will be swearing as it is in prison, ill limit Hiccup using the words though. There will also be violence and mentions of drug use and other triggers. I will mention though if there is anything you need to worrry about from chapter to chapter but expect violence regularly.**_

 _ **Now Berk in this is in the real world but is far from other places i.e its not part of america etc its it's own country but large. While it has mordern thing's , they are also still stuck in viking way's. The prison for example is very rough and dark for a young offenders especially. Your an adult when your 18, thats when your moved to the adult prison.**_

 _ **if there is anything you need clearing up feel free to leave a reveiw or pm me if something doesnt make sense.**_

 _ **anyhow on with the fic, i have no Beta so mistakes are my own, please enjoy.**_

 **Unlucky thirteen**

 _Chapter three_

 _An introduction to remember_

 _Day 1…_

Hiccup's eyes opened slowly as he felt the sun trickle through the bard window behind him. Looking around the bleak surroundings he sighed. _Great so this wasn't a dream and I'm really stuck inside a cell with an unhinged muscle bound lunatic…_

To Dagur's credit though, after their rather strange intro, he had left Hiccup alone and kept to himself. Apart from the annoying and strange whistle he did every time he used the bathroom, or the fact when he turned on the small television and the news channel on the very limited channel's the TV had reported about a man getting stabbed…well let's just say the happy laugh that came from the top bunk did nothing to ease Hiccup's mind about his new roommate. Plus, when it was 'light's out'… the man on the top bunk snored, and even that sounded oddly manic.

It had all been a blur to the auburn-haired teen, since arriving, apart from his 'wake up' call talk to Dagur, he had been so in his head, his cold demeanour had meant he had essentially sleep walked into here. Not listening to what would happen through the day, paying no mind to the guard who brought him to his room who was no doubt rattling off the daily routine of this place. He knew if he wanted to survive this place he should have been soaking in every piece of knowledge he could, especially with the rough reputation Berk's young offender's institution carried.

" _Who cares."_ Hiccup grumbled to himself before pulling the thin bed sheet's back up and rolled onto his side. Closing his eye's, he once more tried to fall back to sleep in an attempt to escape this place for a few hours, but his attempt was short lived when he heard a loud buzz radiate around the prison, followed by a deep voice shouting.

" _Up everyone, you know the drill, form an orderly line."_

 _Everyone except me_ Hiccup thought in annoyance, like clockwork he heard movement from above him as Dagur then jumped off the top bunk.

"Come on Fish." The stocky teen shouted, clapping his hands together. "Time for breakfast."

Admittedly Hiccup was hungry, but that also meant venturing out into the unknown. Looking up at Dagur who was surprisingly looking at him, waiting for him to get up. Swallowing slightly, he removed the sheet's and slipped of the hard bed, before getting to his feet.

Standing next to the hulking teen, Hiccup cringed slightly when his meaty palm came down on his shoulder hard.

"So, last night I was thinking fish, I've decided you'll be eaten alive in the first week without someone showing you the rope's." Dagur said, his eye's staring intently at Hiccup's forest green ones. Showing something akin to … sympathy? "And being that I'm such a nice human being, and an upstanding citizen of Berk I've decided I'll be you're tour guide."

Hiccup was slightly shocked at his almost kind gesture, while he was odd and hadn't harmed him since his arrival, he had sensed Dagur wouldn't take a lot of goading to flip out. Although when he saw Dagur's face turn from an almost worried look to that strange grin of his again, he soon realised his original theory on Dagur was most probably right.

"But know this fish…. Back-stab me and I swear I will make however long you're in here for a living hel."

 _Great…._ Hiccup's sarcastic mind drawled, merely nodding at Dagur's words, one thing was for sure though, he didn't want to make any waves, in fact for his two year stretch he wanted to keep to himself. Little did he know, that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Right follow me Hiccup…" Dagur stated heading to the door, the buzzing noise must have indicated the door unlocking electronically as he watched the bulky teen open the door to their cage.

Hiccup's hands felt clammy as nerves hit him, his heart rate picking up as he trudged behind his cellmate. Swallowing a deep breath, he held his head high as he put on a no nonsense look before walking out of the door into the cell-block. Looking around he was surprised to find no one even pay him a look, being on the top flight he watched as everyone fled their cells, all dressed in their orange jump suits, all of them walking in single file with little chatter. It was bizarre, it seemed almost military like it was drilled in.

Not wanting to upset the apple cart, the auburn-haired boy kept close to Dagur as they walked along the top walk way. Ignoring the fact other unknown prisoners were behind and in front of him as they made their way to the stair's in the middle.

"Why's everyone so quiet and orderly?" Hiccup whispered loud enough for the teen in front to hear. Before Dagur could reply, the loud booming voice from earlier rung round the prison once more.

" _Hurry up you delinquent scum, and get a move on."_

The voice echoed through the halls and sent an involuntary shiver down his spine, for some reason the tone of the voice, the sound, it was familiar like he heard it before but he couldn't place it. Dagur didn't reply in the end, so Hiccup simply kept following him until they began descending the metal steps at the center of the cell-block. As he was looking downwards, he eyed where the voice had been coming from as standing near the entrance was a hulking form of a man. He eyed him without trying to give it away that he was doing so.

The man was huge nearing on seven foot, built like a heavyweight wrestler, his skin was dark, his face scared and his face a snarl with dark green eyes. The man's head was covered in long black dread locks, much like his beard. His appearance frightened Hiccup more than it should of, making sure to now merely look down instead of even dare to glance his way.

Following the surprisingly quite Dagur, they turned from this man standing near the entrance as Hiccup and the other prisoners headed the other way. He could feel those haunting eye's staring, watching him from behind, he could only assume the other prisoner's felt it too, the rough looking young offender's all seemingly obedient in this man's presence.

They continued to walk until they reached a back entrance where there were two more guards, these smaller, average looking, normal… Once the prisoners past them, the orderly line seemed to fade as people began talking once more between there fellow inmates as they walked out into the open air.

The morning sun was welcoming to stand in, the stale air of the prison replaced with fresh air that was even more welcoming to the auburn-haired teen. Looking around, he eyed the large watch towers that had armed men atop of them, followed by the large chained fences that had barbed wire atop of them should anyone be foolish enough to attempt an escape.

He eyes continued to scan around, seeing different building's in the distance, all most likely housing different areas of the young offender's institute. The prisoners were all heading for a building a good two hundred meters away, it was large with bared windows and a dull white paint job.

Now not standing in single line, Dagur walked side by side with Hiccup, his manic eye's turning towards Hiccup as they moved.

"You asked why everyone was so quiet earlier." The bulky inmate stated causing Hiccup to look at him, nodding. "That man, that freakishly large dude with the dreadlocks, you know Bob Marley on steroid's. Do not get on his bad side, the guy's the captain of the prison officer's, they all cower to him…. he's also corrupt as shit and has the warden of this fine establishment on a leash..."

Hiccup swallowed nervously…. _just fantastic._

"What's his name?"

"Drago…" Dagur stated his tone serious, not its usual crazy one. "Drago Bludvist."

The name hit him hard, the auburn-haired teen didn't even know why, as he paused, standing still his hands shaking. Something about the name Drago Bludvist was familiar, something that made the hair on the back of his head stand at its end's. His heart beating quicker, Hiccup tried to place the name, tried to understand why it made him react like this, but nothing came to him, like a scratch he couldn't itch, the boy just couldn't remember.

He was pulled out of it suddenly when he felt the meaty hand of Dagur slap him around the back of his head. Yelping slightly from the surprise, and hard contact he turned glaring at his cellmate. The teen neither intimidated by Hiccup's look or sorry for his actions.

 _Why did I react like that? what is it about the name Drago Bludvist?_ He had expected Dagur to ask him why he had zoned out, but it seemed he didn't care as he nodded his head for the two to keep walking, following the other inmates as they did.

Doing his best to not think about what had just happened, he pushed it to the back of his mind, instead he took in Dagur's words as they walked towards the large building that was apparently home to the cafeteria.

Eventually they entered the building, the place abuzz with chatter as a range of different sized cons grouped off onto large separate tables. Guards stood watch, spread out around the different corners of the room. Ignoring the stares he was getting, which he assumed was for being new, he Followed Dagur as the pair grabbed a dinner tray before getting into the lunch line.

"Fish." Dagur said gruffly, turning to Hiccup who was stood behind him. "Wait in line, grab your food and come to the table over in the far corner, I've got to talk shop with them before you get there."

Hiccup looked over to the table Dagur pointed at and breathed in deeply, he was pleased to a point that Dagur was seemingly being nice to him so far but the table he wanted him to join him on was currently being occupied by four, much like Dagur, bulky teen's, all who were looking this way. He nodded though, causing the lunatic teen to grin as he left the line.

 _Didn't he need to eat himself?_ Hiccup thought, only for his question to be answered as Dagur walked towards the front of the line, and without giving it a second thought shoved in front, placing his tray down waiting to be fed. He was shocked when the large teen he had pushed in front of didn't say anything, in fact he looked scared witless when Dagur gave him a murderous look.

 _Dagur really must have done some crazy thing's to have people look at him like that_ Hiccup's inner, older self-whispered, a shiver at the thought going up his spine. His stomouch growling pulled him away from his thought's though as he concentrated on getting his food as from the corner of his eye's he saw Dagur head of to the table he had pointed out.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Top of the morning to my fellow Beserkers…" Dagur cheered in an over the top voice as he placed his tray down on the table. Looking around at the occupants with a devilish grin as he did before he climbed onto the bench. Each of them nodding at him as he did.

"Who's the runt?" a gruff voice belonging to Dagur's right hand man Vorg, the teen was larger than Dagur but not as defined carrying a lot more fat on him as well as muscle. He had short brown hair and dark blue eye's.

"My new cellmate Hiccup, I've told him to come a sit with us."

"Hiccup?" another voice spoke, chuckling darkly at the ridiculous name. This one belonging to another member of the Beserker gang, Eric. The teen much like Vorg was taller than Dagur but while not large with muscle was incredibly toned. His hair jet black, reaching his shoulders with light brown eyes.

"Dagur you remembered what happened with your last cellmate. Don't make the same mistakes."

The air around the table went quite as a short, yet stocky teen named Gunnar spoke, the young man sporting a skinhead, his eye's a dull blue. The statement was agreed upon by the last teen on the table who much like Gunnar was on the short and stocky side, this was Radburn the teen had short brown hair and light stubble with evil looking almost black eye's.

This was the Beserker gang, or tribe as the groups liked to call themselves inside Berk young offenders institute. The group used to be stronger, larger and was always one of the top dogs inside but unfortunately, as the prison was for only sixteen to eighteen-year old's they had lost a good few member's. The older members who hit eighteen but still had time on their sentence were sent to Berk's adult prison, or if your sentence ended before you hit eighteen you were of course released into the wild… although with what happened in this prison, it was very rare you were out by your original sentencing time. Most people getting time added on for various things….

But they were Berserkers and proud, wearing the name with honour and would follow Dagur into anything. The teen having entered at sixteen and took charge of the gang within the first few months he had been here, and no one dared change that.

"And we all saw what happened to that snitching little liar…" Dagur growled, glaring at his fellow Berserkers on the table. Each of them giving a nervous look to one another, they were tough in their own way but new full well Dagur was unhinged and unpredictable, none of them truly connecting with him apart from maybe Vorg. Each of them remembering his previous cellmate, each of them remembering what had happened to Mildew the moaner, or as he was now known around the prison, Mildew the snake or Mildew the rat.

"And when he gets out of segregation, when he's released back in here I'll do worse than snapping the sniveling little wretches arm."

Each member apart from Dagur winced slightly, remembering the harrowing screams and the snap of Mildew's arm as the red headed Berserker leader enjoyed breaking it into pieces. Still he got what was coming to him, after all, he had not only planted contraband under Dagur's mattress, but had snitched to an officer about it. It had earned Dagur an extra three months on his already long sentence, not to mention a week in the box. Still he had got his pay back when he was released back into population, that was for sure, the result leaving Mildew to cry depression and threatening to hang himself if he didn't get taken into segregation and away from Dagur and his men.

"Besides." Dagur said, eyeing Hiccup who was now slowly walking to the group, Breakfast in hand. "If you haven't noticed, where a little short on bodies at the moment, the last thing we need is the murderous or Meathead's trying to muscle in, or god forbid the Outcast's, there alliance with the Hunter's recently really hasn't helped our trade in here."

They all agreed on that, it had become harder to find people to buy there _'merchandise'_ recently, and the Berserker elders on the outside didn't take kindly to less profit being made.

….

Hiccup sighed looking down at his _'breakfast'_ , it was supposed to be oatmeal but it looked more like cream coloured water. _Service wasn't up to much either_ he thought sarcastically, remembering the inmate working behind the counter slamming his meal down before telling him to get lost.

Walking to Dagur's table seemed to take almost an eternity, he could feel the eyes of the occupants looking at him, most probably laughing at him for how out of place he seemed. When he reached the table though, Dagur seemed way to happy to see him.

"Hiccup… come sit..." Dagur said cheerily slapping the seat beside him.

The auburn-haired teen gulped as his lanky, fishbone frame climbed onto the bench beside his cellmate. The cellmate in question then eagerly went on to introduce him to his friends, each of them nodding at him …. Each of them judging him with their eyes as they did.

"Anyhow fish, this is Vorg, Eric, Gunnar and Radburn" Dagur said pointing to each of the other teens at the table, Hiccup nodding at each of them as they were introduced, although they didn't seem entirely impressed. "Now I told you I would introduce you to this prison, you know show you the ropes. So, I think it's best I tell you about the _'situation'_ in here first…"

"Situation?" Hiccup questioned, not really understanding where Dagur was going with this.

"You see my dear, dear Hiccup, apart from the crooked prison officer's the prison is essentially run by five gang's or tribes as we Berkian's like to call it."

Hiccup sighed inwardly, more than acquainted with what Dagur was talking about, though it wasn't something he would broadcast. Nor was it anything he wanted to even talk about, but it seemed being in prison, certain thing's wouldn't leave him alone.

"There's the Murderous tribe." Dagur whispered this time, pointing his meaty paw at another table. "There headed by that large looking fellow Magnus the one with the large scar down his face, but don't worry about them, their weak after losing their leader Madguts and his right-hand man Gumboil." He then pointed to another table, this one more crowded than their murderous tribes, but looked livelier and somehow less intimidating. "That's the meathead's tribe, run by the Thuggory, the one who seems calmer then the other's and yet a lot more dangerous…"

He had to admit as he looked at the Meatheads table, he instantly could tell who this Thuggory was. To Hiccup the muscle-bound teen with a long black mop of hair seemed so calm it was almost bizarre compared to his overly boisterous table.

"But don't worry about them, we here on this table have good connections with them and we both leave each other in peace."

The tribal tattooed man then pointed to another table, but Hiccup could tell by looking at his body language, that unlike the other tables this one Dagur didn't like as much.

" That table call themselves the hunter's" Dagur growled as he said there name. "There fronted by the guy sitting in the middle who is staring at nothing."

Hiccup eyed the one Dagur was talking about, there was something strange about whoever this character was, he seemed even calmer then Thuggory, and even more menacing as well. His face looked almost sinister, his brown eye's calculating, dangerous. He had some muscle, with short brown hair and the looks of a small stubbled goatee.

"His name's Viggo Grimborn, a posh talking bastard whose right-hand man is the big bald guy next to him. Who weirdly enough is the shithead's brother, he's nothing but brawn but he packs a punch does ol Rykey. Thick as shit though"

 _Brother?_ Hiccup thought curiously, not airing the question he wanted to know. Just how were two brother's aloud into the same prison together?

"The problem we have with them is they've decided to become friends with our sworn enemies..."

Hiccup watched as Dagur clenched his plastic spoon hard in his large hand, snapping the utensil as he became agitated by whoever he was talking about. It was Vorg who spoke up though from across the table.

"The Outcast's"

An almost feral growl this time came from Dagur at the name, causing Hiccup to shift a little nervously not sure what the unpredictable teen would do. He watched as he then pointed towards another table this one not too far from them, this one seemed to be larger than the other's in attendance alone.

But it wasn't the size of the number, but the size of the people on there that made Hiccup shiver slightly as the three teens' in the middle where huge, the size he imagined his dad was at this age.

"Their main guy is let's just say… my most favorite person in this whole prison…"

For some reason, Hiccup didn't quite believe that statement….

"Alvin the treacherous…his right-hand man is Sa-…."

Hiccup watched as Dagur stopped mid-sentence his eye's darting to the entrance of the cafeteria as the doors opened and someone stepped through, the deranged Beserker leader's eye's widening before furious rage seemed to take over.

The auburn haired sixteen-year-old eyed the man who had walked in and caused this reaction from his cell mate. Whoever it was, was scrawny, maybe even more so then him but taller with a blue cast on his left arm. The teen was ugly, incredibly so with rat looking green eyes and a huge nose and a badly grown in mustache.

Looking around the table he noticed every one of the Beserkers where staring at the new entrant with anger, surprisingly though, the teen walking in didn't seem effected, in fact he seemed almost smug as he headed towards one of the table's. When he got to his destination, unsurprisingly the table of the Outcast's, he was greeted by the huge teen in the middle, the ugly rat like fellow making sure to look the Berserker table's way smugly as he was brought into a hug by the largest of the group.

The man who hugged him, Hiccup guessed instantly to be Alvin the treacherous, the behemoth looked well over six foot five and wasn't far of the size of a truck. He had long braided black hair, and for a sixteen to eighteen-year-old prison, he had a very long black beard. To say he could put the fear of Thor into someone was an understatement. A different person or not, even this version of Hiccup knew to avoid him at all costs.

It seemed Dagur didn't have the same idea though, as he growled under his breath and jumped up from his seat, stalking toward's the Outcast's table, the other Berserkers following suit leaving Hiccup alone to watch in confusion at what had caused such a reaction. The Berkian was smart though, as like it was almost in slow motion he watched, the whole situation becoming fishy very fast as Dagur instantly went for the skinny dude who had hugged Alvin, only for Alvin himself to stand in the way and square off with Dagur. The two butting heads, goading one another to make a move. It was followed by four other Outcast member's rising from their seat's, this time they were looking to square off with Radburn, Eric, Gunnar and Vorg. What confused Hiccup though, was none of the other Outcast's got up from their seat's, none of them looked to help, instead they watched on with almost knowing looks.

Turning his head, his green eyes widened at what he saw next, the closest prison guard, nodding to the rat like teen Dagur had just been going for as the older man slipped a small knife into the teen's hand. Like a ton of bricks hit him he realized this was a set-up, his gaze on the knife, his heart beating out of his chest at the sight.

Hiccup could feel phantom pains of remembrance from old wounds on his body burning at the appearance of the sharp object. Looking at the teen with the weapon, he saw his intention as he gripped the blade with his non-casted arm, his evil rat like eye's staring at Dagur's back as he shoved Alvin.

He didn't know Dagur the deranged well, in fact he wasn't even sure he wanted to, but he was his cell mate, they were at least on speaking terms and he didn't want anyone to feel that burning pain like he had…

Almost like his body was on auto pilot, adrenaline spiking through his veins, he pushed up from his chair, leaving his food at the table. Scurrying quick as he watched his target move closer to Dagur's back, Hiccup moved across the cafeteria as quick as he could.

When he was a few meters away, he lowered his body slightly, as he tackled the unsuspecting knife wielder in the side of the stomach. His opponent letting out a heavy grunt as he was wrestled aggressively to the floor by the youngest Haddock. Hiccup was just glad he got lucky with the teen being roughly his own weight, he knew full well he would have bounced right off most of the other inmates.

Once he was over the top of Mildew, the knife clattering to the floor, Hiccup raised his fist, bringing it down onto the ugly features of the rat of Berk's young offender's. A sickening crunch was heard as Mildew cried out in pain as the young man's fist met his nose, blood exploding from it as it did. Since he had gone off the rails, Hiccup had gotten into a fair few fight's, while he lost most, he learned one thing…. Don't stop swinging.

The scrap beside him got Dagur's attention as he looked down to see his new cellmate punching Mildew in the face, the action bringing a grin to his face, but when he noticed the knife lying beside the snitch Mildew, he quickly put two and two together. Turning back to Alvin who was also eyeing the skinnier inmates fighting, Dagur took his chance as he grabbed the prison uniform top of the Outcast's leader before leaning his head back and bringing it forward with all the power he could muster as his forehead met Alvin's nose. The hulking man fell backwards from the headbutt with a crash as his heavy weight landed on the cafeteria table behind him, knocking food all over the place.

It was then all hel broke loose…. It seemed the violence sparked a reaction from the other tribes of the Berk prison as they all went for one another, punches being thrown, chair's being chucked as they fought like their ancestors of old.

Hiccup recoiled as his opponent smashed his hard-plastered arm across his face as he felt his lip split in pain, because of the adrenaline though, he went back to punching the man beneath him almost instantly. A rage building more and more inside him as everything seemed to darken around him until finally he felt two hands on him, pulling him up roughly before he was grappled, his arms pulled and locked behind his back

He felt cuff's being placed around his wrist's locking him in place before his top half was pushed down, his eye's staring at the ground as he was frog marched through the ruckus by what he could only assume was one of the prison guards. Eventually they reached the outside of the cafeteria, head still down, Hiccup heard the guard from above finally speak.

"Looks like we've a new trouble maker ay…" The guard's voice deep and gravelly as he tugged at him aggressively. "I think a week in the box will do for you…"

 _The box?_ Hiccup thought in confusion, worry seeping in at what that meant his thought's where stopped when he heard the cafeteria door slam open, the voice of Dagur shouting and growling could be heard behind him, along with a guard's he assumed had apprehended the mad deranged teen.

He could still hear his cellmate's voice as he was led through different corridor's before eventually being forced down some stairs. A few moments later he heard his name being called by Dagur from behind.

"HICCUP! MY BROTHER" the lunatic shouted almost a little too cheerily seeing as though it seemed they were both being led to this _Box_. Hiccup wasn't too sure about this brother moniker though, he supposed it was better than fish.

"YOU REALLY GAVE THAT SNITCH MILDEW A GOOD FEW PUNCHES BESERKER STYLE!"

 _So that's who I hit…_ Hiccup thought to himself, finally having a name to the face he had just punched repeatedly. He didn't reply though, instead just concentrated on keeping his uncoordinated feet from tripping as he was rushed down the stairs aggressively by the prison guard. The auburn-haired teen cringed when he then heard Dagur then begin singing to him from behind, giving Hiccup his very own version of Bonnie tyler's I need a hero, changing the lyrics to I need a Hiccup. Apparently, he was Dagur's hero/brother now…

Reaching the final step, he was then led through a darkened corridor with door's each side going all the way along. Stopping at one, he then heard the guard fiddling with keys from behind him, until he reached over him, unlocking the door they had stopped at, he then swiftly unlocked Hiccup's cuff's . Before the teen could stand up, he felt himself being grabbed and chucked into the open-door way. His body colliding with the floor hard as the door behind him was shut.

Hiccup tried to catch his breath as he recovered from landing on the hard floor of the tiny cell he had just been thrown in. Looking up, the auburn teen took in said cell.

It was closed in, dank, with nothing but a small gym matt to lay on and an aluminium toilet in the corner. It was claustrophobic and a stale smell wafted around, and Hiccup was sure it wasn't even legal either. But from his first impressions of Berks young offenders, legality and order where not on the top of its list. His thoughts showing the smirking face of the prison guard as Mildew the rat was passed a small knife. Something wasn't right there, Hiccup wondered if it was something Dagur was even aware of.

Memories of pain along with a phantom burning sensation had hit him at the sight of the weapon. And while he didn't know Dagur well, he wouldn't let him be stabbed in the back while him and his fellow Berserkers squared off against the Outcasts. It had been a reaction, but somehow, he assumed Mildew deserved a lot worse than the heavy beating he got. Hiccup clenching his hands, his knuckles swollen and cut, his lip swelling and painful from the hit he had taken himself.

The guard had told him a week in the box would be fitting. For Thors sake he had only been in prison a night. But finding he cared little, in fact a week away from the other inmates being something pleasant, Hiccup dragged himself across to the worn gym matt and curled his body up, facing the white wall.

Closing his eyes, he sighed inwardly. He guessed by his actions and Dagurs words of undying brotherly love, he had essentially thrown his lot in with the Beserkers. Hiccup found he cared little, after all what else was there for him in life.

As he lay still on the floor, he allowed himself to think back to a happier memory once more to try pass the time, not surprising to Hiccup the one that sprung to mind involved a certain blonde, Astrid Hofferson. This time the memory being the time the blonde had claimed him as her boyfriend, something the young boy at the time hadn't dared questioned.

 _Seven years ago,…_

" _Where are you going useless..." A voice mocked from behind the nine-year-old Hiccup as he made his way across the playground in a hope to find his group of friends. Unfortunately, the voice was very familiar to the boy, that of his older cousin of a few weeks, something that was thrown in his face often, Snotlout Jorgenson._

" _Leave me alone Snot..." Hiccup replied walking as fast as he could, his cousin and two other boys following him. The year before Hiccup had been moved class to be away from the boy's treatment, something he was happy about as he had made his new friends, but it didn't mean he didn't run into the pig faced boy on the playground._

 _It was a few moments later, Hiccup felt his legs sweep out from under him as the bulkier leg of his cousin kicked up his feet sending the skinny boy into a puddle of mud face first. Laughter coming from behind him._

" _Don't trip Hic" Snotlout said with a laugh, his friend's laughing behind him as they all ganged up. What they hadn't realised was a certain blonde had witnessed this as she stopped kicking the football around with her friend Ruffnut, the girl stomping over instantly, her face red from anger at what she had just seen._

" _Oi pigface.."_

 _Hiccup looked up from the mud, his eye's catching a glimpse of the irate Astrid Hofferson who had fire in her eyes as she almost growled at his cousin behind him._

" _Hey babe." The nine-year-old Snotlout replied happily not catching on to the anger in the blonde's voice._

 _Hiccup cringed at his use of babe for Astrid, the boy clearly copying his uncle Spitlouts mannerisms to a t, especially when he caught sight of Snot posing with his fat arm's._

" _Come to see me push useless around?"_

 _The young Hiccup felt like crying at the name, it was something he despised, something that effected his confidence so much. Although the feeling seemed to be replaced with confusion when he watched what happened next._

" _Don't you hurt my boyfriend..."_

 _Boyfriend? Hiccup thought, his eyes widened, even more so when the blonde stormed up to Snotlout kicking him heavily between the leg's, the young boy hitting the floor with a girlish cry. Unfortunately for Astrid the action was spotted by one of the teachers who run over, blowing her whistle loudly._

" _Miss Hofferson, we do not kick.." The teacher chided .._

" _But he hurt Hiccup..." Astrid replied her tone aggressive for nine-year-old girl, it wasn't long before his new 'girlfriend' was being escorted inside to be told off._

 _Present time…_

Hiccup laughed quietly to himself as he recalled the memory, that was the first, and certainly not the last time she hurt Snotlout Jorgensson. When he saw her next, she seemed intent to proclaim him as her boyfriend once more, for some reason as Hiccup looked into her large blue eyes , he didn't deny her wish.

Eventually though, his thought's changed from Astrid to the name Drago Bludvist...just why had the name affected him so much?

 **A/N i hope you liked it, please leave thoughts if you can:)**

 **next chapter will see Hiccups week in the box, another flashback and maybe a blondes return... who knows**


End file.
